


Evening Sun

by chaimachi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaimachi/pseuds/chaimachi
Summary: He felt a soft smile spread across his face, softening his features. His gaze could only be called loving. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against the shiny strands. Only a single thought crossed his mind.Robin is radiant.Tumblr Prompt, The ways to say I love you: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair. Chrom/Robin (Male)





	Evening Sun

Grass swayed sideways as wind blew across a meadow, filling the air with the soft sound of rustling grass. Then the rustling vanished with the wind, leaving silence. Replacing the silence came the soft crunch of boots flattening the grass wherever a young man stepped. Blue eyes scanned the landscape as it was slowly dyed orange by the evening sunlight. Finally, Chrom’s eyes stopped on a figure resting several meters in the distance, a young man dressed in a long black cloak with a hood.

The hood was bunched up under its owner’s head, acting like a makeshift pillow of sorts, allowing for short, white hair to peek out from underneath. Sunlight shimmered on the white strands, giving them a sheen that made the white hair look shinier than normal. 

Chrom approached with his best attempt at silent footsteps, trying to refrain from startling his tactician awake. Despite the noise his steps did create, the other person showed no signs of rousing from their slumber. It reminded Chrom of their first meeting, finding Robin passed out amidst a field all alone. Even though they ended up in another world, it seemed like some things never changed.

Kneeling amongst the grass, Chrom bent over Robin. He took in the tactician’s entire appearance, from the gentle breaths causing the rise and fall of Robin’s chest to the way his lips were just slightly parted. Finally, Chrom’s eyes trailed back up to the strands of white hair shining in the sunlight. He felt a soft smile spread across his face, softening his features. His gaze could only be called loving. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against the shiny strands. Only a single thought crossed his mind.

Robin is radiant.

“You do know you’re thinking out loud, right?” Robin’s voice rang through the silence, startling Chrom so much that he fell out of his kneeling position onto his behind. One eye cracked open and stared up at Chrom as Robin smirked up at him. “That’s the sunlight being reflected, not me,” he continued, voice wavering with amusement. 

With a cough to dispel his surprise and a small blush, Chrom shifted to sit with his legs crossed. He leaned over Robin once more, studying his reaction. “Were you awake the whole time?”

A slow sigh escaped Robin’s lips, and his other eye slid open to stare back at Chrom. “Yeah, I wanted to see what move you were going to make. Then I could have the perfect checkmate. I really did this time, didn’t I?” He let out a small laugh, obviously enjoying his strategic victory.

“Yeah, you did. Well played,” Chrom said, smile returning to his face. He couldn’t be mad at Robin’s game, not when he got to see those eyes light up with laughter. Seeing Robin being able to enjoy himself, despite his amnesia, it made Chrom feel at ease. Moments like this, he couldn’t help but think of Robin as his guiding light in the darkness. He had no doubt that Robin’s expertise would continue to guide the Shepherds through desperate times.

“Chrom, you’re thinking out loud again,” Robin said. His voice wasn’t teasing this time, instead it carried a light joy. He smiled up at Chrom, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as they softened into a loving gaze. 

Chrom blushed, reaching up to rub at the back of his head. “I really must correct that then.”

“Maybe,” Robin mused, stretching out the word. “I find it quite endearing, even if it might not be the best in every situation.”

All Chrom could do was sputter in reply, his arms waving about as he frantically searched for an answer. Sighing, he leaned against his hand. “You really have bested me this time,” he admitted, chuckling at his own defeat.

Not allowing a single chance to slip out of his grasp, Robin raised his voice once more. “Chrom?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too. Even if your lines are pegasus cheese in the form of words.” Robin’s sneak attack had its desired effect. Chrom’s face flushed with another blush, leaving him speechless yet again. Robin internally snickered, congratulating himself on a job well done. 

“Pegasus cheese huh? That reminds me, it’s almost time for dinner. The others were looking for you,” He explained after regaining his composure. He motioned back behind him, trying to indicate the direction of where they’d all gather for dinner.

A yawn left Robin’s lips, and he snuggle back deeper into his hood. “I’m still tired, let me just sleep for a little longer,” he mumbled, already drifting away.

A small chuckle. “You really must like sleeping in fields, no matter the world.”

“Fields are fairly comfy,” Robin replied, eyes drifting shut. His breathing began to slow down as sleep tried to claim him once more.

“Would you like a more comfortable pillow?” Chrom asked, situating himself with his knees tucked under him to create a makeshift pillow.

“If you’re offering, then I’ll gladly accept,” Robin said. He barely sat up and with Chrom’s assistance, Robin rested his head on the other man’s lap. A soft sigh left his lips as he made himself comfortable. “Much better.”

“Just remember, we have to go back soon,” Chrom whispered, trying to give Robin a quiet enough environment to rest in.

“Let me rest for five minutes and then we can head back,” came Robin’s sleepy reply. Chrom only smiled in response, allowing Robin to relax back in a gentle sleep. Slowly, he reached up to brush the white strands out of Robin’s face as they glimmered in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL FRIEND ANGIE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Long ago she sent me in some prompts on tumblr, because she's amazing, and both of them were for Chrobin. Today's her birthday, and I wanted to give her a gift so I made her a fic outta my favorite idea of the two, which was the one I was gonna use Male Robin in. I hope you like it Angie~!
> 
> This is my first time writing Chrobin or for FE in general, so I hope I did okay. For the settling I wrote this with Warriors or Heroes Verse in mind, but nothing too in detail was given, sorry. Maybe someday I'll write more Chrobin or for another FE pair I like, I still have that 1 other prompt to do. For now this is all, have a good day everyone!


End file.
